The Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog Style
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: Like the movie, after a life of corruption, a man is cleansed and is charged with Esp and Shadow powers. However this time I focus on shadow and sally in one of my favorite movies. ShadXSally Plz Read and Review
1. Prolouge: The path of Redemption

The Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog Style By Ziggman

Disclaimer: I have no hold on any Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog or the script of the movie "The Shadow" I'm merely borrowing them. The stories rated T for teen for mild language and some themes. Please read and enjoy

Prologue: The Path for Salvation

In the southern lands of Tibet, an old Hudson Hornet had pulled up to a ancient looking monastery and the rider had stepped out with a green colored Fox with a gun to its head. He walked inside the temple and went to the head abbot, which was a Black hedgehog with red striped quills. The abbot was in a cool, but enraged state to see the person holding his best friend at gunpoint.

"You arrogant bastard!! Why did you take my village!? I swear on the head of my brothers that you will die if you don't answer me!" yelled the gray Fox as he held the gun even tighter. The Hedgehog said," and I swore that I'd bury you with them, if you tried this. I didn't want the village destroyed." The monk had grown to be more nervous by the hedgehog's statement and was more nervous when he gave him a sad look. " Ching, you were a great friend and I wished there was another way to help you. I'm sorry…." He then turned and whispered to his grunt, " Shoot THROUGH him…" The grunt nodded and gave the command. The men around the two foxes had opened fire and shot them dead.

Later that night, two monks had sneaked in the hedgehog's room and had grabbed him, but not before he was knocked unconscious. He was then taken to an ancient temple and was stripped of his weapons and his shirt. He was inside an ancient room where a Shaolin monk was meditating. He opened his eyes and looked at the black figure on the floor. " You have arrived, as I wanted. Now to begin the cleansing." He said as the Hedgehog got up and said," You realized who you just abducted!?" as he stood up. " Yes, I do…. Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog, or Ying-Ko, if you wished to be called. But your dark crimes to your soul and others have finally came to face the one who caused them to be. If you prefer, you would cooperate with me and make this quick." Said the Monk as he stood up. Shadow looked at him, not believing that this monk knew his real name, then he ran and grabbed an ancient but bizarre looking Dirk and went to stab the monk. But the knife had turned on its holder and stabbed him in the leg. The hedgehog had landed on his butt and was trying to pry it off his leg. It got out and came to life in Shadow's hand. He tried to stab him again, but the monk intervened by shouting, "Phurba!!" it flew to his hand and he held it like it was no threat. " Am I in hell??" asked Shadow. "No…Not yet." Said the monk as he looked at him.

The cost for Shadow's redemption cost him to take up the cause of the fight against evil. The Tulku had trained him to use abilities that allow him to confuse and cloud men's mind, leaving him invisible with one thing that can never be hidden…his _Shadow_.

Thus armed with these abilities, Shadow returned to his hometown to take the cause of fighting evil. The worst was in New York City.


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue on the Bridge

The Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog Style By Ziggman

Well here's the first chapter hope you like it, btw look at the disclaimer so you know what I have and what I don't have hold over. Plz read it and review. Ty

Disclaimer: I have no hold on any Characters of Sonic the Hedgehog or the script of the movie "The Shadow" I'm merely borrowing them. The stories rated T for teen for mild language and some themes. Please read and enjoy

Chapter 1: Bridge Rescue Seven Years Later: New York City

On the George Washington bridge, a vehicle had pulled up, and the passengers and driver had exited, one was carrying a orange colored kitsune with two tails who's feet were incased in a block fade from cement. The kitsune was pleading for his life to be spared, but no one was paying attention to his cries for freedom.

The black bulldog had walked over to the railing and looked at his posse and asked," Is it dried yet?"

The weasel that was close to the kitsune had pulled a knife out and scrapped the block with it, showing that it was dried.

"Ok, bring 'em over to the railing." He said as they moved him.

" No please! Please, don't do this. I swear, I won't tell anyone!" Yelled the bonded kitsune as he was hoisted up.

" You know, I wish I could believe ya sport, but I guess you looked down the wrong alley." Said the Bulldog as he smiled with a foolish grin.

" No please, I got a wife and a little girl!" the kitsune pleaded again.

"Ahh… they'll get over it… dump Dr. Prowler now." Said the Bulldog as he laughed at Prowler's scared face as he was about to get tipped over.

As they were about to let him go, a laugh had broken loose. This laugh had put chills down to the bones of the thugs and Prowler as well.

" Who's there!?" yelled the boss as he heard it replied," You murdered a policeman…Duke…" as he said this, Duke's thugs said," Duke, lets just get outta here!"

"Shut it, Maxie!' shouted Duke as he pulled out his pistol and shot around the area.

" Did you think you could get away with it?…. Did you think…I…wouldn't know? Hahahahahaha…" said the voice as he saw Duke pull out a Thompson .45 machine gun and fire around the area.

When he ran out of ammo, Duke had lowered it and smiled. " Boss, I think you got him." Said the other thug as he smiled too. " You damn right I…." He replied till a fist came in contact with his face.

" You will go and turn yourself in to the 8th police station on Normandy and 8th street, Duke." Said the Voice. "The hell I will, you don't scare me!!" yelled Duke as he was punched repeatedly, till he was knocked to the railing of the bridge.

" I know that you will confess, because if you don't, I'll be there….in every corner in the alleyways, anywhere you go, as inevitable as your guilty conscious…" said the Voice as it lifted the man over the bridge, upside and by his ankle.

Oh my god, ok, I'll confess!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" sobbed Duke as he was hanging. He was then thrown in to the window of the car they drove in and fell unconscious. The other two thugs saw this and turned to the southern end of the bridge after they seen a shadow converted on the spot.

Then a Black Hedgehog wearing a pitch-black cloak, with a black suit and a matching Fedora hat with a red strip and a red scarf wrapped around his mouth area. His eyes were a darkish teal color with a soulless look in them. The thugs ran at the sight of this, leaving the kitsune on the ground, helpless. The Hedgehog walked over to him and pulled out two Silver .45 pistols from his coat and took aim.

" No, No please don't….AAHHH!!" yelled Prowler, eyes closed, as the hedgehog fired the guns at the block. When he opened them, Prowler looked down and saw that his feet were free. The hedgehog then holster his guns and helped the kitsune up. As he helped Prowler up, a taxicab had pulled up and stopped.

Both men had got in, and the figure said," Drive…" The cab left the bridge and headed into town.

Prowler looked both scared and relief, scared that he may get killed, but relief he was still alive.

" Gee, thanks. Look, I know that you guys maybe busy so if you can just drop…" started the kitsune but the Hedgehog interrupted and said," Your name is Dr. Miles 'Tails' Prowler, professor at NYU and a physics specialist for the university."

" Uhh… yes, I am." Said Tails as he looked at the figure.

"I've saved your life, Miles. Now it belongs to me."

"It…does??"

The cab then made a turn. The figure resumed," You'll become of my agents, like dozens around the world. Mr. Echidna, my friend here," the driver shifted his cap and showed that he was acknowledged," will tell you how you and my agents will communicate with each other here."

"uhh do I tell my wife about this?" asked the kitsune nervously. " NO!" said the Hedgehog as the car made a sharp turn.

"When ever I need assistance, or if any of my agents should come into contact with you, they will say, 'The Sun is Shining', you are to reply : ' But the Ice is Slippery'. This will identify you to each other." Said the figure.

"' The Sun is Shining?'" started Tails.

"'But the Ice is Slippery'" replied the hedgehog.

"Ok, but…. How did you know where I was? How did you know…who I was?" asked Tails.

The figure and Knuckles started to laugh, eerily.

"Hahaha…The Shadow knows…Hahahaha!!" said the Shadow as he started to laugh again.

When the cab stopped, both Tails and the driver walked out.

" Thank you." Said Tails as Knuckles walked over to him. He started to shake Tails' hand when Tails stammered," That's… the Shadow… I can't believe it…"

Knuckles smiled and said," Hey you were brilliant there, man."

" I mean… I've heard of him on the radio, but… I never thought he existed, I mean... I thought it was all talk." Said Tails as Knuckles slipped a ruby gemmed ring with a silver band on it.

" He doesn't." said Knuckles as he tapped his head. " Whatever happens, don't ever take the ring off."

He made a movement to get in the car when Tails stopped him. " Pardon my curiosity but, who are you?"

"Someone who also owes him his life… like you does." Said Knuckles as he showed him his ring. The Echidna stepped in the car and left. Tails then headed home and examined the ring, but never took it off.

In the car, Knuckles looked in his rearview mirror and said," Hey boss, you ok??"

Shadow had lifted his head and showed that he went back to his original form. His eyes were back to their reddish brown color and his face was kinder. " Cobalt Club, Knux…" he replied as Knuckles smiled.

**And that's Chap 1! Review plz! Hope ya like it…trust me... I'll know…**


End file.
